ML Voting Page
Rules ## You must have an account to vote. Any votes not linked to an account will not be counted. ## You must have a concrete reason for your vote. These reasons can include: Stats, Specific moves, and Synergies. Any vote without one of these reasons will not be counted. ## The monster in question to be moved to rank X'' must have at least 10 votes more than the other opinions. ## Please put monsters as sub-headings. You can use bullets to cast your vote. ## If you edit others votes, YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM THIS PAGE. MOST IMPORTANT RULE. I can see your contributions and can tell who edited who's vote. I am also a seasoned hacker, and while I do not want to threaten, I will see what you do on this page and your IP and a bunch of other stuff. P.S. I am going to save each time someone edits so I can tell if you edited them. Kihaku #* Vote 1: Kihaku should still be in SS+ because a) He has the same speed as Hackster. b) 50% AoE Freeze and Possess with 0cd has a 75% of denying a monster and a 37.5% chance of denying a bulwark. Also, Kiai (AoE Regen and Stamina Regen) counters his high Stamina costs. ~ DarknessLOL666 #* Vote 2: Kihaku should be in SS because A) his speed isn't super fast but isn't bad either. B) His denying moves aren't 100% anymore but are still very effective and he has some moves that can replace them if you don't like taking risks. Additionally, he is used by many people works well with most monsters. - Yoshijr #* Vote 3:Kihaku should be in SS rank because A)His got some Pretty good AOE Freeze Moves /Some with 50 % Chance of Freezing Target/Enemy .B)His Life is Good.(Not very Much but Good). C)Can be real Good with Most of the other Monsters like VoltaiK and Burotgor as You can first Freeze other monsters Then Use VoltaiK until his Stamina is Depleted and Then Use Burotgor's Heavy damage dealing skills and you can OHKO Enemy team because if any Enemy is left The freeze will Help . ~ Prince Imad #* Vote 4: Kihaku should remain in SS+ since he is still one of the best deniers in the game with Kuzushi (AoE Freeze and possession) and Kiai. Pretty good speed too which is ideal for a denier. Also has Mokuso (AoE positive effect removal such as Shield, double and triple damage, evasion etc.) ~ZeMan7 #* Vote 5 Kihaku in my opnien should be at ss tier, his speed is quite good for a monster, but looking at ss+ tier he do not really fit in cause he really is a monster bassed on rng, if you luck is with you you can deny but if its not than you lose, another problem of him is that his skill cost alot of stamina, and after the nerf, for me he feals likes a secondary deny now with team speed, and also the later the game go, he gonna get worse as the denier he use to be cause there are faster denier we seen through the recent months, also he do not really fit in with the other units at ss+ just like zimnayaya, and recently the best water denier have been realsed, so it will make him worse in war.----Apple pie Dungeon Master *# AoE Cooldowns Activation and as we know, other deniers have got '''big '''cooldowns *# Same speed as Kihaku, sadly slower than others *# AoE Total Blind, almost nobody > S is immune to Blind (Exc maybe Warmaster Elvira) *# Team AoE Cooldowns Activation. Well I don't need to say anything more about it. *# AoE '''Torture haters of her design, '''and enemies too. *# Anti-Deny Trait *# Good Special (AoE Cooldown activation is VERY GOOD) *# EXCUSE ME? Her diamond relics have damage (nothing much) and speed (real shit) changing ** vote 2: I whould say no, cause first bad power and life, bad relic for her, bad special move for her, all of the monsters at ss tier(exepte alpha cliviast which do not deserve ss) is much better than her, her speed is bad for that high of a tier(for a denier) even that kihaku is in ss+ he gonna fall down soon. total blind is not any full deny, you the optnent might just do a self skill or if it a extra turn attacker you still gonna die, no way at countering unit like zyla and voltaik cause cda do not work and multiple monster now have 0 turn cooldown skills-apple pie Shallinar To tier s- or AA Vote 1: Shailnar is a fire attacker with great speed and pretty good power and extreamly great skills reason why she should be s-(or AA) # Great stats(life kind of bad) ## 30 damge fire base aoe burn ## Aoe sticky lava(enemy become weak to fire attack) with burn ## 60 damge fire based attack with no cooldown ## Self extra turn with double damge ## Pretty good trait ## A good special skill for a attacker(70 damge aoe... with burn) ## Ok relics for her(will be better with a mask relic though) ## Gready dragon who is wrose than her is at AA while shes at b-?-apple pie Singularis (Rank AA or S-) *Vote 1-Singularis must be S- as He/She is a really good monster because of the following reasons:- *His/Her "Paradox" Move can kill All Monsters after 4 turns which is not bad compared to Alpha Cliviast and Layth and other Death countdown move users *His/Her "Singularity" Move removes half (50%) stamina from target and Applies Stamina leak which is really helpful to use. *One of the Few monsters with "Insta-kill and Sudden Death Immunity" - Really helpful trait. *Pair him up with AoE stunners and Freezers and done. *Good Stats (Better for Death countdown user) *He got a positive status effect removal Move (Collapse) which is really helpfull againt Evasion and Double Damage and Damage Boost. *Good relics (Both Masks) *Greedy dragon is not Better but he's in AA rank (Thats really bad) ~ Prince Imad Vote 2: i feal like u are joking, this monster is garbage only 1 usefull skill here are reason why its bad The enemy monster will have over 95% chance to be dead if u have a attacker thats not bad, and alot of battle do not even last 4 turn to every monster, why do u need deathcountdown when u have a attacker that can kill all the enemy, also if the enemy have hardend, tough or bulwark, they are not even gonna die in 4 turns, and there are monsters that can remove the deathcountdown, and are u sure u can deny all the enemy for 4 turn? Singluarity is its best skill, but curently stamina drain is not alot of trouble in the game since there are multiple 0 stamina skill for example, elderich stamina, energy fortress. The third i found is really funny, its one of the wrost trait in the entire game. And than again a attacker can do the job alot better. Good stats? GOOD STATS? do u even know what a good units stats looks like? RPE is good, but on this monster? Relic is not bad for him, but if the monster is just plain bad relics do not do any thing. Gready dragon is 30 times better than this garbage. S- for this garbage??? Look in whats in s- and AA do this monster belong here? -apple pie *Vote 3: I think Singularis shouls be somewhere in rank AA or S- because: -Stats: Good Speed for his role, especially with runes -Moves: Singularity is a harmless version of Blob's special, draining half of everyone's stamina and applying Stamina Leak. This is very useful against monsters with high stamina costs or spammers like VoltaiK or Charmless. Its bread and butter move, Paradox, is also super good. ''"But Alpha Cliviast can easily outclass that move" True, but Singularis has a point on its favor: Paradox bypasses the Sudden Death Immunity trait. Why do you think it's called Paradox? These are the reasons I have to prove Singularis should be in a higher rank -Soldier Excellent